Enivitability
by Anonymous fanz
Summary: When unforeseen events occur that threaten Xavier's vision, the future is put into grave danger. Rated T for violence and Deadpool's mouth.
1. Substitute for chapter 1

me: I decide to make my own continuation to the long ended series.

dislaimer: I do not own xmen evolution. If I did these would be episodes.

...

scotts POV

The institute was under attack. We don't know by who but they are not giving up without a fight. And it won't be and easy one. they had helicopters surrounding the mansion, dropping off more troops or attacking us. I was on the roof firing optic blasts to keep them from coming near the institute. I had logan watch my back. I also had jean helping me face the choppers.

...

shadowcats POV

Me and Kurt we're helping the new recruits get to safety. Less than half knew how to use their powers so there was no way we could let them help defend. We used the cerbro room since that place was near indestructible. "that's the last of them" Kurt said after teleporting in with a few more recruits."let's go help the others" I said.

...

kurts POV

We began taking down helicopters like when back when were running from the army. people were scattering all over the place when they crashed. I saw something going on down there.

...

Rogues POV

i had to "borrow" some guy's powers to help the others. Somethin blocked his memories so I didn't get a lot of them. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing but I had super strength and used them to face this other strong guy with a lot of fur who calls himself hair bag. Another had stretching arms. The other one had the ability to scream so load I got sent right into the institute stairs. that was when Kurt and kitty came to help out. We fought for a while with other xmen joining in since just about everyone else was leaving. They decided to retreat when storm came in.

Xavier's POV

hank returned from helping the students get to the danger room. Ororo began summoning lightning to scare some of the attackers. it definitely working because they were leaving. All the students were unharmed but Jean was captured in the process. These events concern me because my vision from apocalypse mind showed none of this happening. it was only weeks ago we defeated him and now these events he never foreseen have occurred. I fear for what possibilities this could mean.


	2. Blame deadpool (notes 1)

Me:I'm back. Sorry about last chapter quality sonar. I had a better one but i had to deal with my-WHAT DO YOU WANT!

deappool:hey writer *knocks down the wall* what the F%#K happened to the story I wrote.

me:I had to replace it with a quick written version of the original because you HACKED MY ACCOUNT!

Deadpool: you didn't have me in it.

me:you couldn't wait one chapter wade. ONE chapter. Now all your getting is a cameo in this chapter and next chapter is your full appearance. How did you even do that? I DIDN'T EVEN CREATE YOU YET!

deadpool:I just used Richards Time machine.

me: I DIDN'T CREATE THAT EITHER.

deadpool: after you wrote it.

me: how is that even possible!

deadpool: how should I know. I didn't build it.

Me:Now where is Logan! He should have been here by now.

Deadpool: he was like that when I saw him.

me:WHAT!? *sees wolverine crash through a wall* you hit him with a car!?

deadpool: maybe...

me:just do the disclaimer.

deadpool: anonymous fanz doesn't own anything except his OCs. The rest belong to marvel. If he did own xmen evo, I would have been in the series in season 1.

...

now to show meet the OCs!

Chester Ghast (phantom):

appearance: whitish-blonde crewcut hair, dark black skin. Wears a white long sleeve shirt and grey jeans. His costume is white with a black X on over his chest and back. He also has black gloves and boots.

age:16

Personality:he is a calm leader among the recruits. He is very cunning and strong willed. He is also forgiving and passionate for others, preferring to talk than fight.

Powers: transforms to an astral form which can fly at fast speeds and is visually transparent. He also can possess people by flying into them. Why possessing some one he can find their memories and use their powers. has difficulty controlling strong willed people. Can also be invisible while in astral form.

Adam Lensure:

appearance: messy black hair, light skin tone. Wears a black hoody with a green shirt underneath And black jeans. his costume is green with black boots and gloves.

age:11

personality: Adam is smart, but often does not cooperate with the the recruits. he has a great knowledge of super heroes like the avengers and fantastic four.

powers: electrical and magnetic manipulation. He has Cyberpathy and also can fly.

Betty Battron (charger)

appearance: long black straight hair, light tan skin tone. White short sleeve shirt, blue jeans. Her costume is like the new mutants (from the show) ones but has a slanted belt (like rogues in the animated series)

page: 17

personality: Betty is very intelligent, and loyal. She is protective of the others .

powers: energy absorption, transference, and projection. She can manipulate any form of energy in these ways. She can immobilized a person by draining kinetic energy from a person but if she stops, they can move again.

Talia "tal" falkon (sunburst)

appearance: straight long blond hair, dark tan skin. Wears yellow short sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

Age: 15

Personality: hot tempered but caring, she is seen as aggressive but can be kind toward others.

powers:pyrokinesis, telepathy, telekinesis, teleporting

...

me:well that's all for my new notes.

deadpool:so i come in next chapter right.

me: yes. Now just wait while I write the next chapter up.

deadpool: wait you for got to tell them about the g-

me:DON'T TELL THEM MY FUTURE PLANS!


	3. Chapter 2

Me:hey guys I'm back!

wade:sup readers!

me:wade you shouldn't be here.

wade:why your schedule had me on the third entry/ chapter thingy!

me:that was before you messed with my story.

wade:so who's doing my job.

me: Logan.

wade: wolvie had last part!

me: you stole that part remember.

Wade:oh right! Well you can't stop me Anonymous fanz does not own—*head exploded*

me: cable! Nice shot!

cable: I got stuff to do. Wolverine just read the words.

wolverine: what ever. Anonymous fanz does not own anything except for Adam,phantom, and co-owns Talia with his bro who owns charger. Wait a minute, aren't those the new recruits?!

...

Italics =wades conscious

Phantom's POV

Me and the other 3 new members began training in the danger room. My powers weren't exactly useful since I can't possess robots. I only used them to dodge, which is all I know how to do. I watched as Adam used his powers to destroy what the room built. Everything in here was made from metal apparently. Talia began eliminating turrets by telekinetically ripping them off the walls, ceilings, and floor. Betty absorbed energy from one of the robots and fired it back. I used my powers and controlled Betty, using her absorption powers to absorb the energy blasts the robots fired. Instead of firing back, I let it build up and let out a powerful energy burst. The training simulation ended.

We were congratulated for another successful sim by jean. Suddenly I see Logan, kitty, Kurt, rogue, and hank coming. "we need Adam for a mission." Hank explained to jean. I don't know what they needed Adam for but it looks important.

...

Logan's POV

We got on a the Xjet as quickly as possible. We started heading toward one of magneto's sphere bases, where he and his guys were being attacked by the same people that took jean. The attack started minutes ago, but whoever it was was prepared. They found a way in. Since he doesn't how they entered, and was to busy to give us an entrance, we needed to make one ourselves. That's where Adam came in. He has magnetic powers, and might be able to open the walls for us. If not, we have to hope Kurt or kitty can without getting caught by these people.

We got to the place and could hear gunfire. Adam began opening the walls, slowly. He managed to get it opened with a little struggle. He'll get better at it some day, just not today. We had him stay at the chopper in case anything went wrong. I moved ahead to see where magneto was on a bridge across where I was. I saw some guy in a red and black suit enter the room. For some reason I want to cut off his head.

...

Deadpools POV

About time I got to narrate for you guys. I bet you were all waiting for this. So anyway, I enter to give the guys some help. I see my old pals raven and victor."hey guys, Remember me!" I ask, victor lunges at me but I duck, and he fell off the bridge. I totally meant for that to happen!"Sorry Vic, no hugs!" I yell to him as he falls. He'll be fine. He got a healing factor And admantium skeleton. _except that logan wrecked the place before the scientists even had a chance at giving him it._ SH#T! Well he still has that inferior healing factor."oh raven. I'm not scared of you. I got a friend who does everything you can but better!" Raven turned into an army of snakes and covered me, biting me up.

_ that's new! She gotten way better since weapon X. Now she might be even with copycat. Maybe better!_ NO f#CKING WAY IS THIS HAPPENING! I pull out a grenade, blowing it up. Raven got off me and I ripped my costume a bit. No cost._ except the money for the grenade. And a new costume. And we have to pick shrapnel out of our body!_ shut up! Some guy comes to me starts burning his flamethrowers. "the f#ck is up with you!" He used his flamethrower. i just ran up to him and b%tch slapped him off the bridge. "Have a nice fall!" I yelled to him. My healing factor made the burns look like nothing. "Who's next?!" I asked.

Some big red guy comes. "who the hell are you!"I ask him."I'm the juggernaut!" juggy answers. I just took a rocket out. Don't ask where I kept it. You don't wanna know._ we have target lock! FIRE!_ I shoot, hitting the bridge in front of him, making him run off the bridge. Suddenly, I get jumped on. I get up and find my old pal wolvie."Logan, buddy! Long time, no see! Remember me!?" I ask. Logan answers by ramming his fists up my chest. He definitely remembers or he wouldn't have none that I would survive that._ or he forgot you would survive that._ I take out my admantium swords and slash at him, but he keeps blocking with his claws. I use my swords to block his claws. We were evenly matched until victor pulled me off the side.

...

kurts POV

me, kitty, hank, and rogue made our way to where the rest of the guys they sent."so how's team B?" A guy asks. "They got wiped out except for deadpool." Another answered. "Why is it never that guy!" A third asks. "if it was so easy, he would be gone by now!" The second said. He seemed to be in charge. I teleport and hide near the ceiling. The people in this room were likely the heavy hitters here. the first guy had a white hood and cape With a skull mask. He had a shield, sword, bow, and arrows with him. The second one had a grey hood that made it hard to see him without him seeing me. He had a grey cape wrapped around him so I couldn't see basically anything of him. He was hovering over the floor however. The last guy was wearing a dark blue and white suit with a bullseye on his forehead.

The grey hooded one hoverd away as many reinforcements entered the room. I realized they had a bomb. I teleported, trying to stop them from setting it. The blue suited guy sent blades at me. I teleported, and hit him. Then I teleported to get the skull masked guy. He grabbed my leg. Then kitty grabbed his, pulling him into the floor. hank and rogue revealed them selves. We tried to contact Adam but we didn't get any signal.

...

wolverines POV

I go search for the others. Juggernaut, victor, pyro, and mystique followed me. We found them in a huge fight. We charged in, taking some guys out getting to the others. "Logan, they placed a bomb!" Kurt warned us. "Get it out of here!" I ordered."It's stuck there. I can't teleport it, and kitty can't phase it. I think its protected from out powers!" kurt quickly explained. "We need to get out of here! contact Adam with the XJET!" I instructed. "we don't have any signal here. I suspect magnetic interference." Hank replied. We need to get to him.

Some blue suited guy came. I think it's bullseye, the guy who fights daredevil. I worked with daredevil once or twice. The blue guy sent small knives into my chest. I pulled them out, healing back. He jumped and grabbed a guy who teleported. After that, the red guy came back and grabbed the a skull masked guy. I think that was taskmaster. I fought him before, not to long ago. Some time after captain America got healed, taskmaster was hired by hydra for a mission. I helped cap out along with some other guys fury called. Suddenly, the Xjet lands near us. The door opens. The sloppiness of the flying and landing suggested Adam was piloting. One of the guys we're fighting that isn't a jet pilot. Either way, we got in.

we could see Adam was moving the jet with his magnetic powers, using his control of tech to assist him. He never used both at once and was concentrating hard on this. I got to flying, getting us out just before the explosion came.

...

Adams POV

I can't believe that all happened. It was my first mission and it was amazing! My biggest concern is that magneto disappeared during the attack and no one knows where he is. Which means who controls his pawns? Mystique. I would prefer having magneto in charge of them, because he can be reasoned with. Mystique is insane! I also wonder who is behind this stuff. He hire bullseye, taskmaster, and deadpool. Those mercs aren't cheap.

...

Deadpool's POV

"everything has happened in accordance to the plan. Magneto is gone, we have what we needed from him, and Xavier knows nothing!" The Grey hooded guy said."now, our plans are ahead extensively. Our master will be pleased. I am almost finished with cloning jean grey." The boss said. "Why not just use her for the thingy" I asked. "She has the Phoenix force, which could awaken If we try. We need it to awaken at the right moment or our plans will be set back extremely far. We are already behind schedule!" the boss answered to me. The grey guy went to getting the next phase of the plan set. I didn't care because I wasn't in that phase.

...

me: job well done.

wade:you never paid me!

me: I was doing the job. Of writing this fan fic.

wade: right, right.

logan: how do I get out of here.

me: you'll be gone soon. So readers, come next time to see: weapon +


End file.
